In the production process of a semiconductor, a metal oxide or the like is doped on a silicon base, an insulating film is provided, for example, by a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, wiring is performed by sputtering or plating, and these operations are repeated to form a circuit. With improvements in the degree of integration, wiring line width has decreased to as small as 80 nm or less. In addition, in the production of displays with liquid crystals or organic EL, a thin film transistor (TFT) panel is employed, and wiring having a small width is used in the production process thereof as well.
In the production process of a semiconductor or a TFT panel, a chemical solution formed of hydrofluoric acid, phosphoric acid, hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid, ammonia, or the like, and a resist solution for wiring are used. However, there arise the following problems: if alkali metal ions such as sodium, lithium, potassium, or rubidium ions contaminate those solutions, the wiring may be destroyed; and if the metal ions contaminate the resist solution, the metal ions form shadows on a resist pattern to disconnect the wiring. In particular, sodium components of those alkali metals remarkably influence the yield in semiconductor production, and hence sodium components must be avoided strictly in the semiconductor production process.
Accordingly, in the production process of the chemical solution, a reactor can and pipes formed of a tetrafluoroethylene-perfluorovinyl ether resin (PFA) or a tetrafluoroethylene resin (PTFE) are used in view of preventing metal components from eluting. However, because the resin is softened in a high temperature system, an inorganic material, i.e. a quartz glass free of sodium components, is used.
Here, in a conventional production process of chemicals, a metal reactor body having a contact area coated with a glassy material, so-called a glass-lined device can easily produce a large volume apparatus, and hence the device is widely employed. The glass lining composition used in the glass-lined device is mainly formed of silicon dioxide (SiO2) and further contains Na2O in order to adjust the thermal expansion coefficient with the base metal, decrease the temperature when the glass melts, and secure the solubility of plural components. That is, the Na2O modifies the glass network structure of the glass lining layer, cuts the SiO2 network structure, and acts to (i) increase the linear thermal expansion coefficient and (ii) enhance the readily-soluble property, and thus Na2O is an essential component of the glass lining composition. However, sodium components easily elute from a glass lining layer containing Na2O, and contaminate a chemical solution or the like in the production process of the chemical solution, and hence a conventional glass-lined device cannot be used in producing a chemical solution or the like used in the production process for semiconductors or TFT panels.
On the other hand, quartz glass is free of elution of sodium components, but it is extremely difficult to apply a quartz glass coating to a large volume apparatus, because, the quartz glass has a softening point of as high as 1,650° C. Hence, when the quartz glass is coated on the contact area of the metal reactor body or the like, the metal is oxidized and impaired, and the quartz glass is impaired upon cooling because of the large differences in thermal expansion between the metal reactor body and the quartz glass.
From the foregoing, it has been proposed that a silica coating layer is provided on the surface of a glass lining layer of a glass-lined device. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a production method for a glass lining product including producing a product covered with a glass lining in which a glass lining layer (2) is formed on a surface of a base material (1), characterized by including forming a silica coating layer by coating SiO2 by a sol-gel method on the surface of the glass lining layer (2) to produce the product covered with a glass lining (claim 1); the production method for a glass lining product according to claim 1 characterized in that the means for coating SiO2 by a sol-gel method is a means for spraying a solution obtained by adding alkoxides of silicone and polyethylene glycol to the glass lining layer (2), and then drying and baking the resultant (claim 2); and a production method for a glass lining product including producing a product covered with a glass lining in which a glass lining layer (2) is formed on a base material (1), characterized by including forming a silica coating layer (3) by applying SiO2 on the surface of the lining glass layer (2) (claim 6). In addition, there is also described, in paragraphs [0014] to [0015] in Patent Document 1, the thickness of the silica coating layer is 0.5 to 10 μm.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a conductive glass lining composition including a frit, characterized by including 0.05 to 1.5 parts by mass of a metal fiber having a diameter of 0.5 to 30 μm, a length of 1.5 to 10 mm, and a shape ratio of the length to the diameter of 50 or more with respect to 100 parts by mass of the frit (claim 1); and the conductive glass lining composition according to claim 1, in which the metal fiber includes one or more kinds selected from the group consisting of stainless steel-based metals, noble metal-based metals, and alloys of platinum and platinum group metals (claim 2). In addition, claim 3 in Patent Document 2 describes the frit includes 8 to 22 mass % of Na2O.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a conductive glass lining composition including a frit, and characterized by including 0.001 to 0.05 part by mass of a metal fiber having a diameter of 0.01 μm or more and 0.5 μm or less, a length of 0.5 to 1,500 μm, and a shape ratio of the length to the diameter of 50 or more with respect to 100 parts by mass of the frit (claim 1); and the conductive glass lining composition according to claim 1, in which the metal fiber includes one or more kinds selected from the group consisting of noble metal-based metals and alloys of platinum and platinum group metals (claim 2)”. In addition, claim 3 in Patent Document 3 describes the frit includes 8 to 22 mass % of Na2O.    Patent Document 1: JP 2001-131777 A    Patent Document 2: JP 10-81544 A    Patent Document 3: JP 11-116273 A